New Mombasa Orbital Elevator
flagship holding position nearby.]] The New Mombasa Orbital Elevator is a large space elevator located at the heart of the East African Protectorate city of New Mombasa on Earth. It is used for lifting heavy ordanance from the surrounding port facilities into an orbital station at the top of the elevator structure, a transport method much cheaper and more efficient than booster rockets filled with expensive fuel. As a cheap gateway to space, the elevator is the key to New Mombasa's economic and strategic importance. The presence of the elevator radically changed the structure of the city -- service roads and a Mag-lev line radiate out from its base, connecting it to nearby warehouses and factories, while a large artificial canal has been dug through the city center to provide more docking space for incoming cargo vessels. And it was this influx of business and trade brought in by the elevator that made New Mombasa the metropolis it was by the time of the Covenant invasion. Halo 2 The space elevator is visible throughout all the Earth levels of the game, first as a thin line on the horizon in Outskirts, then later as a ringed tower in the skyline of Metropolis. Only at the end of that level is the player offered an unobstructed view of the structure from across the artificial canal. At the end of the campaign level Metropolis, the flagship of the Prophet of Regret flees into slipspace with the In Amber Clad in hot pursuit. This in-atmosphere jump unleashes a wave of energy that scours the area, damaging the tower badly. Halo 3: ODST The New Mombasa Orbital Elevator is also seen in the Halo 3: ODST trailer, it can be seen when the ODST drop pods come in as the Superintendent watches. After the slipspace jump by Regret, the tower can still clearly be seen but its ring supports are tilted and it is clearly the result of severe damage during the First Battle of Mombasa. The Elevator seems to be intact, yet unstable after the Slipspace rupture occurred, and may possibly fall during the course of the game. Another clue is in the reference in Halo 3 in which it was stated that the Elevator fell when the city was "glassed", the glassing of the city may be explained further in Halo 3: ODST. Due to recent concept art released by Bungie, it may be possible that the remains of the elevator may be a location the player may visit in-game. Visiting it may be hard as, due to concept and released screenshots, it may be located in the water, only accessible by Mag-Lev lines, which may have been destroyed by the EMP blast and the fact that the Mag-Lev train has been destroyed by the Covenant during their initial attack Halo 3 .]] The elevator was not seen again until the Halo 3 Announcement Trailer, in which several of its stabilizer rings lay shattered in the background hills. Concept art from the Halo 3 Zune confirmed that the wreckage of the space elevator would play an important part in the design of the Earth levels. The elevator did make an appearance in the final game, with the player fighting through its ruins throughout Tsavo Highway and even hearing some dialogs concerning its fate from Marine allies. The detritus of the elevator is presumably cleaned up by the end of the game, as its rings are not seen in the background of the final Earth-based cutscenes. One marine states that it is "scattered across the Savannah" but given the mathematicaly deduced heigth of ~70 000km it would be able to loop the Earth ~2.5-3 times, so some of the wreckage is possibly in space since the main source of damage was at the bottom, so only a small section of the remains is left on the earths surface, due to the strong gravitational pull. the un-damaged half and top sections of the elevator were in orbit, in a weaker zone of gravitational pull so thet are probably left drifting in space. The bottom damaged sections lay in the savanah plains near Voi in 2552, but by 2553, after the end of the Human-Covenant War, the debris has been moved from its resting place. Gallery File:Halo3-ODST_EnvConcept-11.jpg|Concept art of the orbital Elevator in Halo 3: ODST. Image:SpaceTether.PNG|The New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, as seen in a 3D model viewer. Category:UNSC Category:Space Elevators